The present invention relates to sickbeds, and relates more particularly to a multipurpose sickbed which can be conveniently operated to turn over the body of the sick person leftward or rightward, to help the sick person sit up, and to massage the back of the sick person.
Taking care a sick person who lies on the bed and cannot move the body by himself, is not an easy job. For example, when to take care a vegetable or a sick person who suffers from a stroke of paralysis or apoplexy, the body of the patient must be regularly turned over and massaged about once per two hours. However, a nurse cannot do this job without the assistant of other persons. Various sickbeds have been developed for sick persons. These sickbeds commonly have a folding bed plate which consists of two longitudinal plates hinged together. When one longitudinal plate is turned upwards, the upper part or lower part of the sick person is lifted. However, when the folding bed plate is driven to help the sick person sit up, the sick person tends to slip downwards along the lifted longitudinal plate of the folding bed plate.